Unusual
by Akahime88
Summary: With Sasuke, weird things are to be expected. SasuIno. Prequel to Complete


Standard Disclaimer Apply

Standard Disclaimer Apply.

**Summary: ** With Sasuke, weird things are to be expected. Prequel-ish to Complete

_**Unusual**_

_by Skye-Sama_

"Go out with me."

Yamanaka Ino was in a state of tremendous shock.

It was the only description he could come up with as he stared at the blonde beauty in front of him. Her blue eyes were wide open in disbelief, as if he had just said something unbelievable. Her lips slightly parted, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

He patiently waited for her to regain her composure, his face blank as she studied him carefully. Finally, after a few more seconds of gawking at him like he had just grown another head, she cleared her throat, and her expression returned to normal. He could still see the disbelief and suspicion in her eyes, but soon it faded, and just when he was about to relax, she did something that both surprised and offended him as well.

She laughed quietly. "I didn't know you were capable of cracking a joke, Sasuke-kun," she told him in between soft giggles. She guessed it was because he was spending too much time with Naruto.

"Yamanaka," he started; a hidden warning in his voice. "This isn't the time to laugh."

"This isn't the time to be messing around either!" Her laughter fainted and she glared at him. She cleared her throat and shook her head in incredulity. "Do you need help in getting rid of your fan girls, then?"

"That's not it."

"You're not really serious, right?"

He sighed. His patience was starting to wear off, but he had to control himself. Otherwise, he'll mess everything up. "Since when did I start fooling around? I've always been serious."

Ino tapped her chin with a finger slowly. "True," she agreed reluctantly. "You always take things seriously- sometimes too seriously, in my opinion."

"I was brought up this way," he explained with a shrug. "And don't try to change the subject."

Her brows met halfway in indignation. "I won't even dream of it," she griped, glaring at him for reading her mind. Damn him. She was supposed to be the psychic between them.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," he reminded impatiently.

"With the way you said it, there wasn't any question to answer," she pointed out.

One corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "So I take it that you agree?"

"Like I have a choice," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to slow down the erratic beating of her heart. How he still managed to affect her like this, she didn't know.

"Yes you do, and you know that," he said, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "You can reject me if you wish." His eyes glinted mischievously. "But from the look on your face, I doubt that you'd want to do that."

Her face heated up at his statement. She had never felt such a strong urge to wipe a smirk off someone's face the same way she felt at him right now. As much as she hated to admit it, but the only reason she was reacting that way was the undeniable truth in what he just said.

"I still don't believe you," she huffed, lifting her chin stubbornly and looking away. All of a sudden, she felt his warm breath on her neck, causing her to stiffen.

"You don't have to," he whispered in an uncharacteristically mild voice, one arm snaked its way to her waist while the other gripped her arm. "It's my duty to make you."

"Uchiha," she_ almost_ groaned at him, ignoring the tingles his mere touch created on her skin. "You can try seducing me once we're finished with this mission."

Sasuke reluctantly let her go and shrugged noncommittally. "Let's finish this quickly then," he said, jumping out of their hiding place, but not fast enough to hide the evil smirk that graced his lips.

"Wha-Wait!" Ino slapped a hand on her forehead in aggravation, cussing under her breath for his carelessness. This was an A-rank mission for crying out loud! She sighed and jumped in after him.

Trust Sasuke to do the most unusual thing during the most unusual time in the most unusual manner.

_**----------**_

_Author's Note: Here's a drabble I've come up with while searching the depths of my brain for my lost creativity. I'm not sure about this. It's kinda weird in my opinion. As what I've said, my creativity is lost and I'm still looking for it._

_I'll appreciate it if you leave me your thoughts on this. And oh, for those who don't know yet, I've made a SasuIno fansite. The url is on my profile page. XD_


End file.
